Ends Repair
by Flame of Hart
Summary: Lucmon destroyed both the human and Digital world, but not the warriors, well, not the kids who possess the spirits. Wanting to persevere their strength for the final battle, Ophanimon sent the kids to a world that closely resembles both the Digital world and human world


**Warning: This mentions that Takuya and Ash are brothers. Please note that this is only temporary and is only there for plot advancement.**

* * *

Altered

"It's over, and I was a part of it. Now the children are defeated and there is no one to save our beloved world." Cherubimon said. "Even their world is in shambles."

"Fear not, Cherubimon. The children are still alive, just unconscious." Ophanimon stated.

"But the Warrior of Darkness, he is dead, is he not?" Seraphimon asked.

"No, he is alive. He is in the same state as the rest of the Legendary Warriors." Ophanimon stated.

"Then we shall revive him, for we need all ten Legendary Warriors to restore our world." Seraphimon pointed out.

"No, that is a task that only the Warrior of Light can do. But surely, we will bring him to the new world." Ophanimon said.

"What new world? Both worlds are in ruin, where can they return to?" Cherubimon questioned.

"I have heard of a world that closely resembles both of the worlds the humans are accustomed to." Seraphimon started. "Both humans and creatures reside in harmony."

"Then well shall send the kids to that world." Cherubimon declared.

"But what about their memories?" Seraphimon asked. "Surely they'll be confused."

"Well shall modify their memories to make it seem like they had lived there all along, restoring their memories when the time is right." Ophanimon stated.

"When shall we give them their memories?" Cherubimon asked.

"Time is of the essence." She left it at that.

-0-0-0-

He doesn't understand why he always visits this patient. He had no relationship to this boy, despite the shocking resemblance. It was a waste of time to him.

"Oh, it's raining." Kouji absentmindedly stated while hearing the rhythmic tune of the raindrops falling. "I better get home soon." He stood up, giving one last glance to the boy. _Why do I even care about him?_

-0-0-0-

He rode the Magnet Train in silence. The noise always distribute his thoughts. Plus, he likes the quietness, and it likes him.

Of course, his thoughts now consist of figuring out what he has in common with the boy, besides the hair color. It annoyed him, actually, why would he visit such a person in the first place? Surely he wouldn't go around visiting random people he barely even knew, right? So what connection did they have?

-0-0-0-

Exactly _why _where they doing this? The kid's been to four regions so far, obviously he'd suspect a surprise party. Or just a plain party, for that matter. He understood the first one, after all, it was his very first league, but now, he just looks like a failure. Honestly, why would you throw a party for someone who never won an _important _league before?

But he's still here, hiding behind a couch, because someone doesn't want to listen. No matter how much he complained to his mom, she still insists on doing it. "Just to make him feel special." She had said.

_Oh great, here he comes. _Takuya thought as he saw the door open. Everyone readied themselves.

"Hello? Anyone here?" the trainer stupidly asks. This was exactly what they did last year, and the previous years, so there is pretty much no way he'd fall for the same trick, unless he suffered from a brain injury.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled while Takuya just stayed in the same spot.

He sported a surprised look. Takuya didn't even bother to listen to what his brother had to say, it was probably some pointless 'aww, thanks you guys.' anyways.

"Hey, does anyone know where Takuya is?" The moment he heard his name, he tried to run up the stairs.

Ash, surprisingly, noticed what he was trying to do and tried to stop him. "I just need to ask you something!" he yelled when he saw that Takuya wasn't going to stop.

"Do it later, you have a party now."

-0-0-0-

Izumi was sitting near her friends like always. Just hanging out after a stressful day at school.

It amazed to her, the amount of friends she had accumulated in a short amount of time was impressive. And here she thought that she was going to be the outcast, because she transferred here after living in Kalos for most of her life.

Though, what amazed her even more was that they were true friends, not those who try to be friends with her just to look cool.

Yet, she always feels like something is missing.

-0-0-0-

"And I win again." Junpei declared, making a victory sign.

His foe pouted, complaining about how he always loses against him. "It just isn't fair. It's almost like you used magic or something."

Junpei wanted to prove him wrong, but he couldn't. Quite frankly, he doesn't understand himself why he always wins. Is it luck, or skill, or like everyone says, magic? Do they play a part in this, or is it just because his family were good battlers?

He watched as his foe walked away, a frown on his face. _Why can't I just lose for once?_

-0-0-0-

To Tomoki and his friends, it was all just a game. They were too young to understand the dangers of the creatures of this world, and no one told them. Not even Tomoki's brother, who was normally telling him information for later, informed him about this.

So they were harmless toys to this group, though, they really aren't. Even one of their fathers scolded them about taking these creatures and playing with them. But they still took them, in secret.

Someone really should have kept a better eye on them.

-0-0-0-

"Hey Takuya. I really need to ask you something." Ash asked, standing near his brother.

Takuya groaned. He really didn't want to talk to his brother at the moment. But the more he ignored, the more Ash pestered, and that really isn't good. "Fine."

He started to laugh. "Funny story, well, maybe. So when I was traveling through Hoenn, I met these siblings, who I ended up traveling with. They got into fights a lot and uh, it really made me miss you, so, I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"That you want us to travel together." Takuya guessed.

"Yeah!" Ash yelled out, delighted that Takuya knew. "I thought it would be fun, since, you know, you denied going on an adventure."

Takuya thought about this for a while. Yes, it was true that he denied going on a journey. He forgot the exact reason, but he remembers it being along the lines of not wanting to follow his brother. But he did hear that it was fun, and he's been meaning to go on a mini one, just to see what it was like, but he never thought of going on one with his brother.

_'Say yes.'_

Takuya jumped when he heard the voice. It was too feminine to be his mom, and it didn't seem like Ash heard it. Maybe, no, it was a stupid thought. But he said yes anyways, not wanting to upset this strange voice thing.

-0-0-0-

Kouji flipped the picture frame. Its been a long time since he had seen the picture of his real mom.

He placed his bandana on the table. Without trying much, he could insistently see the similarities between him and his mom. Same eyes, dark blue hair color, even the same ponytail length.

The more he figured out how close to his mom he looked, he realized how close his dad and that boy look. And the more he thought about that, the more he wondered.

* * *

**Yay, finished it. And got 1,386 (counting my notes) words from it, nice. Probably my longest chapter yet. (And I wrote this on loss-leaf, yiipe!) Just so you know, I was brain-dead for Izumi, Junpei, and Tomoko's parts, so sorry about the drabbly parts.  
**

**And just so you know, I'll be clarifying somethings in my author notes, so feel free to ask questions if half fandom blind, or don't understand my reasoning's. **


End file.
